


Powers of Observation

by ao3act



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3act/pseuds/ao3act
Summary: Alex would notice if her sister were getting involved with someone, right?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307





	Powers of Observation

Alex Danvers heard a distinctive beep come from her phone and gently but quickly dislodged Kelly's legs off her lap to grab it.

She pulled up the app that looked like a donut shop rewards program and swiped the pattern that turned it into a mini Supergirl tracker. Alex sat up quickly, almost spilling her Saturday morning coffee in the process.

"What's the matter?"

"Kara's in trouble. Her new comms system has vital sign tracking and her heart rate is shooting way up."

"Is she exercising?"

"Her heart only goes up like this in a fight or green room training and she's at...." Alex hit a couple buttons to pull up Kara's current location "L-Corp! Fucking Lena, pulling something now after we all came around to her." Alex started to contact DEO headquarters to get a team assembled when Kelly grabbed her hand.

"Alex, maybe check before sending the guns in?"

"Kelly, this is serious! I don't interfere with your work, every second matters here."

"I really _really_ think Kara is safe with Lena."

Alex was annoyed but hit the button to open the audio channel.

"Lena!" Kara screamed out of the phone.

Alex gave Kelly a pointed look that fell when her sister continued, "right there right there right there yes yes oh Rao yes!" 

She quickly shut off the audio as she felt all the air leave the room. Alex stared straight ahead and couldn't meet Kelly's eyes for a minute. She finally said flatly "How did you know?"

"What do you mean how did I know? I have eyes."

Alex was reasonably proud of her powers of observation. The little things she picked up on had helped save lives many times over and she felt good about that. Alex finally looked at Kelly to ask, "What did you see?"

Kelly gave her a skeptical look, "You haven't noticed?"

"Kelly, I just heard my sister having sex with Lena Luthor and I think I am going insane. What exactly was I supposed to have noticed?"

"Mmmmmm them being drawn together like magnets in crowded rooms, eyes roving when they think nobody's looking, Lena seducing Kara at game night."

Alex was glad she hadn't yet sipped her coffee for the last example. "I... I'm afraid to ask but I have to. Wait, they didn't even sit next to each other last night!"

Kelly nodded. "You're right. Lena sat right across from Kara, while wearing a low-cut shirt."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"What has Lena been wearing to game night since she got comfortable with everyone?"

"....hoodies that she steals from Kara."

"Mmhm. Do you remember when Lena's wineglass fell off the kitchen counter and Kara caught it before it hit the floor?"

Alex pondered and vaguely remembered a blur of motion while she was scanning the rulebook of a new game. "Sure."

"She knocked it off on purpose."

"What? Why?"

"For an excuse to feel up Kara's arms while thanking her."

"How do you know it was on purpose though?"

"I saw her almost do it twice and stop because the timing wasn't right."

"You could've misinterpreted what you saw."

Kelly raised her eyebrows and said "I don't think I misinterpreted Lena whispering in Kara's ear then them immediately leaving together. Babe, I'm not sure why you're being so dismissive when you just heard evidence that I'm right."

Alex took a moment to enjoy the heart flip that came with the new term of endearment from Kelly and calm herself. 

"I can't believe Kara wouldn't talk to me about this."

Kelly smiled and put her hand on Alex's cheek. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Based on what I saw last night I think it's brand new. Remember our first weekend together?"

Alex gave her an intense look. "All the time."

"Exactly. Give them a few days in bed and they'll come up for air eventually. Or I guess a few days on the desk."

Alex leaned back onto the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. "But last night isn't the first time you noticed things, right? It still means I didn't pick up on any of this and you did!"

"I think it's easier to see when it's not your sibling, you're an incredible agent. Make sure nobody at HQ is going to do the same thing you just did and let's get back to our day."

***

Alex paused to steady herself and looked across the DEO meeting table. She and Kara both sported bright red faces while Lena looked as unbothered as if she were listening to the weather report.

Alex gulped. "And that's why we're going to need you to not ...do things with the suit on."

Kara completely covered her face with her hands right before Lena snapped, "Absolutely NOT."

Lena stood up, looked Alex straight in the eye and said, "You will find a convenient way to pause heartrate tracking in a way that doesn't invade our privacy. There is no negotiation here."

The door clicked shut behind Lena's exit and Kara finally looked up. "Can we pretend this never happened?"

Alex exhaled with relief, "God yes!"

Kara had her hand on the door when Alex said, "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy you're happy."

Kara's smile could outshine the sun. "Thanks, Alex. We'll have dinner with you and Kelly, do the whole announcement the right way. Don't tell Kelly yet, I want to see her face."

"...ah."

"Oh Rao I'm leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this, hope you enjoy!


End file.
